Taunted
by Colored Sabotage
Summary: A girl mysteriously appears on the steps of Grimmauld Place. Who is she, and why is she there? And how come Hermione seems to know her?
1. Chapter 1

**This one-shot is dedicated to 'the 3 challenge'. Here goes nothin'!!**

Her vision blurred, for the thousandth time that night. She was on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, and had her hand curled into a fist, raised into the air. She was only about 7, short and skinny for her age. 'Why come all the way here, and not even knock?' She snorted to herself. 'Because, you don't even know if anyone lives here anymore.' The thought resounded in her head, her body trembling with fear at the sound of those words. Someone had to be here. She gulped. There was no place else to go. The snowstorm swirled around her, and her cheeks were red from standing in the cold so long. 'Well, what are you waiting for?' A mocking voice surrounded her. That same voice as before.

"_You little incompetent brat!" Calla winced, a red welt formed on her cheek. There were so many of them laughing, people in dark cloaks, some with masks on. They all towered above Calla, menacingly glaring at her._

"_I-I'm s-sorry." She didn't know why she was apologizing, she just knew that it always made them stop._

"_WORMTAIL!" The cruel, mocking voice echoed in the halls._

"_Y-yes, m-m-master?"_

"_Show the girl to her room." A laugh echoed in the distance._

"_Y-yes s-sir." Calla ran after the man that stuttered so much. 'Wormtail-such a weird name she thought.' They scurried down the hallways. She could hear the voice give orders, and people seemed to disappear. Her eyes widened._

Snowflakes fell, landing on her skin and clothes. She took a deep breath and knocked. No answer. She knocked again, louder this time, then tried wrenching open the door. No such luck. Starving and tired, all Calla wanted to do was sleep. She sat on the doorstep, her warm breath visible as she sighed. Leaning her head against the door, Calla fell asleep.

**So, I'd say this is the end, but I'd be lying. My disclaimer: _If I were J.K. Rowling, would I be on Fanfiction? No. Plus, with all my other stories, how would I be all those people too? Its just not possible. So no, I'm not the genius who came up with the Harry Potter series. _Now! Ideas = Love Love = More writing More writing = More Updates, need I go on? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not making millions on an awesome series. Sadly. :( I own nothing.**

Harry was at Grimmauld Place, with Hermione and Ron. It was a celebration, one for Harry because he got his job, finally. It was a surprise party, really.

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore, as he tripped over a loose floorboard and sent tons of glass plates flying.

"Ronald Weasley! Watch your language!" His mom yelled at him through the kitchen, where she was preparing food.

"Honestly Ron, you've got to stop tripping everywhere." Hermione helped him up, giggling as they went to go find Harry. He was playing with Teddy Lupin, his godson. Teddy screamed with delight. Looking up, Harry set Teddy down. The trio went into the room, to greet the many people that showed up. Harry groaned.

"Easy mate. You knew my mum was going to do this."

"But Ron- This is- This is almost the whole bloody wizarding community."

"Not quite Harry. Remember, a good part of them are having parties of their own." Not only did Harry get his job, but since Christmas was the next day, there were parties everywhere. Harry groaned inwardly.

"Come on Harry, it can't be that bad."

"Hermione, look at the room!" It was indeed filled with many people, possibly more than Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Yes but Harry-"

"Hermione, there are people here thatI don't even know!" Harry put his hand to his head. It briefly landed on his scar, the one that hadn't bothered him in so long. A knock was heard at the door.

"Hermione, could you help out and answer the door please?" Mrs. Weasley popped up from out of nowhere, with a tray of blondies in her hand, and some butterbeer in the other.

"Sure thing Mrs. Weasley." Hermione weaved her way through the crowd, to the hallway.

"Now who could be knocking at this hour," she wondered aloud.

"I dunno, but its probably best if you open the door 'Mione." Ginny appeared at her side, holding two trays of cookies. "Want one?" She asked the older witch.

"I'm good, thanks." Hermione opened the door tentatively, the last wizard that was welcomed in almost blew her head off in excitement. But there was no 'bang' or 'hello' or any greeting. Instead, lying on the porch was a little girl. A girl about seven, was huddled on the steps, looking terribly thin. Hermione gently shook the girl awake.

"AHH!" Calla shot up as soon as she felt someone touch her.

"Oh my god." Ginny had dropped the cookies on the floor.

"What's your name?" Hermione had bent down to Calla's level, her brown eyes kind, band bright. The little girl just stood there, trying to get over her shock. She definitely wasn't expecting this familiar face.

"Hermione you're scaring her." Ginny leaned over and whispered into the other witch's ear. She straightened up, as Calla mentally shook herself awake.

"M-my n-name's C-C-Calla."

"Would you like a cookie?" Ginny offered her the one she had caught after she dropped the tray. Calla took it eagerly, and followed the older girls inside.

"'Mione, its freezing out there. Shut the door." Rolling her eyes Hermione shut it gently, as Ron came up behind her. Harry wasn't far behind, looking irritated, muttering something about hexing the next wizard who touched his scar.

"Who's that?" Calla hid behind Ginny, the closest person at the moment, from the two strangers.

"Ron. Honestly." Ginny rolled her eyes, noticing the little girl's fear. "Its okay. He's just a prat." Harry laughed as Ron was going to rebut the comment.

"Her name's Calla." Hermione answered Ron's question, giving him a reproachful look that shut him up. Calla looked around the room, seeing everything. She looked at the others, with wide eyes.

"Well who's is she?" Ron asked bluntly.

"What are we, the information desk at the mall?" Ginny retorted to him. He mumbled something about food as he picked up a cookie that dropped on the floor and bit it.

"Ron! That's completely unsanitary!"

"Hey! I was the one who cleaned the hall! Are you suggesting something?"

"Yes! I'm suggesting that Ron shouldn't take stuff off the floor and eat it!"

"Bloody hell 'Mione, it was just a cookie."

"You're completely missing the point Ron, like always." As Ginny jumped in before Hermione could retort. Ginny turned to Calla, smiling broadly.

"Would you like to see my mum?" Calla nodded nervously. Better meeting an adult than trying to figure out the familiar face. As far as Calla could tell, she hadn't noticed who she was. All she knew, was that her life had gotten a bit more complicated.

**Chapter 2, of my first Harry Potter fanfic, YAY! The plot may start to/may seem to become a bit rough, because this was really just an idea I've been toying around with. Its hard to write new chapters, so possibly it may take me longer to update for this story. Thanks to Lisachan87 , Rhiannon da crazygirl , and jessirose85 for reviewing. Thanks, it meant a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione tossed a bit before finally sitting up. She looked over at Ginny, who was still sound asleep, then at the girl, who seemed to be asleep also. Calla was her name. It rang a bell, but where she heard the name before she couldn't quite trace it. Glancing at the clock, it was only 1:23 am. 'No wonder why no one's awake,' she thought to herself. She glanced at Calla again, when a flag went up in her head. But she still couldn't figure it out.

"I'll find out tomorrow," Hermione whispered. When I'm awake. Yawning, she laid back down and closed her eyes, yet slept fitfully for she kept hearing a tortured scream in her dreams.

~*~

"Mione, Pass the eggs." Ron reached over Ginny to grab them anyways.

"Manners Ronald!" Molly scolded and slapped his hands away form the bowl. She then passed it to him.

"I better go wake that poor girl up," She looked around the table to make sure everything was out, and it was only when she left they began to talk.

"So who do you think the girl is?" Harry looked up from his toast to throw the question out.

"Shle-prokbly go droffed off by some bfoke." Ron said while grabbing another muffin. Licking his lips, he repeated what he said, after seeing the looks on his friends faces.

"I said, she probably got dropped off by some bloke." Ginny shook her head. George sauntered in followed shortly by Fred.

"Ickle Ronniekins, don't tell me you left nothing for your favorite brother." Fred* ruffled Ron's hair as he sat down.

"Yeah." George shook his head as he sat down next to Harry. Lowering his voice, he glanced around to make sure Molly or Arthur didn't hear him.

"I heard that Calla girl was some orphan. She keeps looking around like this place is familiar to her." Hermione, who had been strangely quiet the whole time finally looked up from her plate.

"Shh!" She looked up as everyone hushed, to see Molly and Calla walking through the doorway.

"Sit right here dear." Molly had a kind look on her face, though even she, was wondering where this girl came from. Hermione inconspicuously looked at Calla, who murmured a quiet 'thanks.'

"So how old are you?" George looked at Calla with the same lopsided grin he always wore.

"Se-Seven." She talked to her plate when she ate.

"Who's your parents?" Everyone's head snapped up, and Hermione kicked Ron with his foot. He ignored it, wincing slightly, but kept his gaze trained on Calla. She met his gaze squarely for a moment, then looked back down. Calla thought for a moment, too long for Hermione's opinion, then answered.

"I don't remember my parents." Hermione was the only one who caught Calla speaking with a bit more force, something she lacked on her previous answer.

"Why did you come here. Wait, how _could you come here?" _Calla heard something like disdain in his voice, and wanted so much to meet his eyes again. 'No, you can't Calla,' she silently scolded herself. She was afraid someone would recognize her, mainly the older girl if she looked up too much.

"Well?" This time Ginny kicked Ron, Hermione too wrapped up with the odd familiarity of the girl.

"OWW!" Ginny had kicked Ron extra hard, then smacked him across the head for yelling.

"You idiot!" She hissed at him. Harry, George, and Fred turned to Hermione, who immediately looked down.

"Sheesh. We knew we had an abusive sister, but we thought that it'd be you Mione, that always aimed a kick at our little baby brother." George chuckled. Harry kept his gaze on Hermione as she laughed uneasily, but if anyone else caught the difference in her laugh then no one let on. Calla calmly excused herself from the table and went to wander the house. No one noticed, except for Hermione, who changed the subject to the New Prime Minister.

"It didn't change a bit," Calla said aloud. This house was creepy, but the people looked out of place in it. Turning around to study a different wall, she came face to face with the family tree of the Blacks. Her breath caught in her throat, and she looked at the tree. She passed over the black spots with a shudder and went to Bellatrix, and Narcissa. Staring at the names, a tremor of fear came over her.

"Bellatrix is dead, and Narcissa is somewhere in France. Calla jumped about a foot, and turned around almost guiltily.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but what's your name again?" Calla stuttered out the sentence.

"Harry." 'Of course,' Calla thought. 'How could I forget?' She silently scolded herself again. Harry cleared his throat and Calla's head snapped up.

"Mrs. Weasley wanted me to tell you that you'd be welcome at their house for a while. Me and Hermione are gonna be there too." Harry shifted his weight uneasily. He knew that Hermione was connecting something with this girl, but he couldn't talk to her about it yet.

"Umm....sure." What was Calla supposed to say? She shook her head angrily. Catching Harry by surprise, she spoke a bit louder.

"Does anyone live here anymore?" He looked at her funny.

"No. My Godfather, Sirius, gave me the house, and he-" Harry cleared his throat. "And he died. So did everyone else that owned this house. Except for Kreacher." Harry half smiled at the thought of the house-elf, who he had gotten to know much better lately.

"Does everyone have their things?" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed around the house.

"Come on, we're going to go now I think." Calla followed Harry, to the fireplace.

"We're going to go to the Burrow." Mrs. Weasley told her, thrusting some powder into her hand.

"You know what to do, right?" Calla nodded, she'd seen people do this before. Stepping into the fireplace, she threw the dust down and shouted.

"The Burrow!"


	4. Chapter 4

Calla stumbled out of the fireplace, covered in soot.

"Ow." She mumbled to herself. She moved out of the way quickly though, as Hermione came out of the fireplace.

"Are you okay?" The older asked Calla. Calla looked at her, trying to figure out if she knew.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, I've done it before." Calla looked out the window, and where the sun once was, a cloud replaced it, dark and foreboding. 'Great, she thought.' It began to rain outside, thundering loudly against the windows. Calla concentrated, trying to relax herself. It didn't work, and the only result was that it rained harder. Finally, a cloud appeared out of no where over Hermione, and drenched her. Ron and Harry just came out of the fireplace, followed by everyone else. Hermione gave a shriek, and with a wave of her wand evaporated the cloud.

"What did you do?" Hermione's eyes widened at Calla.

"I don't know. I-It j-just happens. Sorry." Calla turned away, looking for a towel, and hid her face.

"Blimey! The girl will turn into a witch!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny smacked him.

"Sorry Calla, my brother needs to learn how to shut up."

"Ginny!"

"What?!" Her mom never answered. As Molly took the girl upstairs, and Arthur went to the shed; Ron, Harry and Hermione went outside to get some fresh air.

"There's something about that girl I don't like. She seems weird. Awkward." Ron proclaimed as he leaned against a tree. Hermione leaned on the other side, and Harry jumped up into the branches.

"I know, she's weird. Maybe she's just shy though Ron." Harry suggested to Ron, but secretly he hoped he'd get a response from Hermione.

"That's nonsense. We've never seen her before."

"'Mione, we never said we _saw _her before, just that she's weird, and shy." Harry looked at Hermione now.

"Oh-Oh, well, I don't know! Why are we even talking about her!" Hermione shifted her position.

"Well what do you think?" Ron turned to her, getting her attention.

"Oh-Well, nothing really. I mean, she's obviously shy because she doesn't know us, and she's probably saying you're awkward too Ronald! For Heaven's sake don't go jumping to anything relatively suspicious!"

"You're not making sense Hermione." Harry jumped down from the branches.

"You know what I think? I think you know her." Ginny said, walking up to the three of them.

"That's preposterous."

"No it isn't. And I think she knows you too."

"Well-I didn't even know the girl's name Ginny!! How could I know her?"

"Maybe its like, psychic stuff. Don't you think? Is there anything at all, any familiarity?"

"No. There isn't." Hermione answered stubbornly.

"Fine, but I know you're dying to find out more about this girl Hermione." Ginny gave the older girl a sideways glance.

"Oh that's it! I'm leaving!" Hermione stalked off, opening the door to The Burrow. Looking back at her friends, she answered Ginny.

"And no! I don't want to find out who this girl is!" Hermione said, slamming the door closed.

~*~

"And here's your room my dear." Molly ushered the girl in, trying to get a response from her.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, you really didn't have to do this." Calla smiled kindly.

"Oh, well, I couldn't leave you out there, all by yourself, now could I?"

"I suppose not, ma'am."

"Dear, call me Molly, none of that formal stuff." Smiling at the girl, she sprung the question. "Could you tell me the name of your parents dear? Just so we can get in contact. They're probably dying to see you again." Calla was at a standstill. What was she supposed to say?

"O-Oh, m-my h-ead." She blinked a few times, put her hand to her head, and let herself fall to the floor.

"Oh my! Calla, can you hear me?" Molly gently shook the young girl. When she didn't wake up, Molly put her in the bed she had conjured. Checking her head, she turned toward the door.

"I suppose I shall find out her parents later, maybe even tomorrow." Molly muttered, with an odd look on her face.

~*~

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, as Hermione slammed the door shut.

"I dunno." Harry replied. "Interesting though, how she gets so worked up about the subject."

"You don't think that Calla is Hermione's-" Ginny smacked her brother.

"And who do you suspect the father to be git? Malfoy?" She snorted, and fell back against the tree.

"But there is something suspicious about the girl." Ginny conceded.

"Yeah, its not everyday a seven year old can get Hermione that flustered." Harry said, looking into the distance.

"Well if it were her illegitimate ch-"

"RON! That's not her daughter!" Ginny accioed her old Hogwarts, a History book to drop it on Ron's head.

"OW! Ginny! That's bloody hurt!"

"It was meant to idiot!" Ron grumbled some and turned to look at Harry.

"I thought you were my friend Harry!"

"I am." Harry grinned.

"But you didn't stop the book from hitting me!"

"You could've." Ron was about to retort, when Harry cut in. "Besides, why would I want to question Ginny, and her actions? I know better." Ginny looked between the two boys, one of which was grinning lopsidedly, and the other, his ears were turning red. She laughed, jumping from the tree to go find Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, when everyone except Calla was sitting at the table for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley made an announcement.

"Today, we are all going to help Calla find her parents. First we'll go to the ministry, in hopes to find some sort of record there, if we can get in."

"But what if she doesn't have parents?" Ginny asked, as the table turned to stare at her. Hermione kicked Ginny under the table gently, and Ginny, taking the sign, nodded slightly.

"I'm sure she has parents Ginny, no one can just leave their child on a doorstep and walk away." said Molly, her mouth in a thin line. They all nodded, knowing better than to question Molly at a time like this. But under her breath, Hermione mumbled something.

"It's called child abuse, and neglection." Harry and Ginny were the only ones who heard her, and were the only ones who noticed Hermione slipping off into her temporary room at the Burrow, once things settled down. Ginny stood up, and took both her and Hermione's plates to the sink.

"Hey, where'd 'Mione go?" Ron asked, as he shoveled more food onto his plate.

"She um, had to send a last minute letter to her parents." Ginny barely got out. "I'm going to go check up on her though." She turned away before anyone could say anything.

"Hermione?" Ginny found her in the door way of Calla's room. "You wanted to talk."

"Um yeah, about that Ginny, can I tell you later? I have to do something important." Hermione said, as she turned away from the little girl's room.

"How long are you going to make me wait? You sould've told me what you need to tell me ages ago." Ginny said fiercely. "Harry and Mum are starting notice you're getting a bit unusual, and Ron might be too. I can't say that Fred and George are, but they're smart. No doubt that they'll figure something's up soon!"

"I know Ginny, okay. I know. Right now I have to go, tell your mum I'll be back in a few hours, if I'm not a burden. I promise I will come see you to tell you what I need to say. But I can't say it here, and I'm not exactly sure if I should tell you. It's not that I don't trust you," She said, seeing Ginny's expression. "It's that I'm not sure if can physically tell someone. Like something's preventing me to tell you." Ginny stood, slightly numb looking, slightly angry. Hermione hugged her, and she hugged back, half heartedly.

Gathering her things, Hermione took her wand, and disapparated Ginny sighed, not looking forward to telling Molly that Hermione left without a goodbye.

"She what? She couldn't have! Hermione promised me yesterday she would help!" Molly turned to the window worriedly, as if she could Hermione coming up the walk.

"Well, mum. Yesterday 'Mione said she had a lot to do today also." Ron reminded her. Molly nodded. "Something's wrong with Hermione, she's starting to act a bit weird." Molly whispered to herself, turning to the stairs, ready to go wake Calla up.

**Alright! I know, I know. I haven't updated this story in a really long time! First school got me REALLY busy, then they told us to get ready to clean our laptops. (Like wipe everything off of it.) So I was afraid to write on my laptop, but now I have a home computer! For the longest time I didn't, but no worries now! Summer's coming which means a goal! **_**I'm going to write a chapter a week!**_** Keep in mind that each week it might not be this particular story, but I will stick to the goal so hopefully I can finish a story! Wish me luck! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I know her. I know I do. But where? I thought back to all the times I had adventures, all the crazy things I did that should have gotten me expelled. But they didn't. I had disapparated, and found myself in a large field. I realized that this was the one where the Quidditch World Cup was held, in my fourth year. I hesitated as I wandered. I never meant to come here. I wasn't planning on any destination. I shouldn't have come here then. I looked around, noticing that some places where still badly burned. I took a closer step to a pile of debris. Judging the fire, it should have been turned to ashes. Not just burnt. I bent down, and sifted through the pile of debris. I touched something stiff and hard, and I nearly screamed.

It was a foot. A person's foot. I gasped. I was tearing through the pile now, searching for the burnt body. Tear ran down my cheeks as I tore cloth away from the head. The body was only blackened with soot. There was no other sign of being burnt to death. I studied the face carefully, examining her pose. She looked like she was dragging herself toward something. Her mouth was open, and her eyes were wide. She must've been killed by the killing curse. But she was after something. As I touched her cheek, a jolt was sent through me.

"_Mama! Mama! MAMA!" A girl was being dragged away from a tent, and a young woman was crying, as she ran through the crowd, straight toward the girl. I tripped and stumbled, falling to the dirt. I pushed Ginny ahead, and she kept running, thinking I was behind her. Turning, I could see the woman raise her wand, and the Death Eater raised his .I screamed, seeing a bolt of green light erupt from his tip of the wand. The woman fell, her scream etched upon her face, her face still wet with tears. I ran toward the Death Eater, screaming, distracting him. I could hear the little girl's screams in my head, over and over. He raised his wand, and looked at me, then the girl. I felt someone grab my arm. Looking up, it was Fred, George right behind him. Their wands were raised as Fred pulled me along, my screams of protest taken for screams of fear. I tried to shake from his grasp, but Fred held me firm._

"_Hermione, just a little farther. Come on!" They were both shouting, and somehow, I knew they hadn't seen the girl, or the mother. But I did. I watched in horror as I was dragged away, the girl being taken, the Death Eater disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I screamed, and ran toward the spot, but this time both of the twins grabbed me._

"_Hermione! This way! I was jerked by the arm, and I had no choice but to stumble after. When we were finally safe, the only thing I could hear was George's voice before I passed out._

"_What the bloody hell were you thinking?"_

I gasped loudly. I was on my hands and knees, gasping for breath. Salty trails of tears ran down my cheek. I wiped them away clumsily. Looking at the woman, I felt a pang of agony, hurt, and sadness. I cried harder, as I pounded the ashen ground with my fist. I let the tears come, not bothering to wipe them away. I was the only one that had seen the girl, the woman, the Death Eater. I could've told people about them. I could've said something to Harry. To Molly. I knew who Calla was. I knew where she'd been for five years. I knew that she her mom was dead and that there was only one family member left. But that she just escaped, now? It didn't make sense. Inside, there was a gap of information. Information I needed. I needed that, and proof. I needed to know why they took my little cousin to Voldemort.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione POV

I tapped the bricks on the wall, counting them in my head. Next to Hogwarts and the Burrow, Diagon Alley was my favorite place. I always saw someone I knew. I walked along the road, smiling at people here and there. I passed the bookstore, stopping and doing a double take.

"Ginny!" I hurried over, meeting her with a grim smile.

"Oh, hey Hermione." I stood there, a bit dumbfounded for a moment.

"Oh?" I took a breath. "That's it?"

"Well I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't exactly think we're on the best of terms, after all, since you left about a week ago, and never came back! Do you even know what I had to go through! Between mum and Ron and Harry? I can't believe-"

"Can it Ginny. Not now. I have something so much more important to talk about." She gave a muffled screech of protest as I pulled her into a shop for dress robes.

"Ginny, I-I found out who Calla is related to. I found her family." Ginny stood there for a second, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. After a second, she punched me in the shoulder lightly.

"Well?" She demanded. "Where are they?"

"Right here Ginny," I muttered, looking at her in the eye. She stared at me for a second.

"Bloody hell Hermione. You're not- you know. Her-"

"No! Bloody hell Ginny no, no! I'm her cousin." Her eyes lit up.

"Then you must know her mom! That's great! We can tell mum right now, and well, we can find her, and figure out why she was on the steps of Grimmauld place! And-"

"Ginny." My tone stopped her joyous chatter of a family reunion.

"What is it 'Mione?" Her bemused look saddened me. I didn't want to have to say it.

"Ginny, her mom is dead." She stood next to a rack of robes, shell shocked. I looked around, our gestures and voices were attracting some attention. She silently pulled me out of the shop, and wordlessly, we apparated to an alley leading to a muggle street. She pulled me through the tightly packed street. This is where I had taken her for a girl's night one weekend, about a year ago. We had gone shopping, to a club, and lots of other things. She talked as casually as possible, without freaking out.

"How?" I gulped.

"Voldemort." Ginny gave a shriek, causing several muggles to look at us.

"Shush." Ginny started to stutter.

"And Calla, Hermione? You don't _happen_ to know where she's been, by chance?" I closed my eyes.

"I think you've figured it out, Ginny."

"Yeah. But I want to know why." I opened my eyes, giving her a grim smile.

"That's exactly what I'm going to find out." Ginny halted abruptly, clenching my wand arm, so I couldn't move.

"You know I'm going with you, right?" I opened my mouth to protest.

"Oh come on Hermione. We're not in school anymore, and we're on vacation form any work we have. There's no one to tell us what to do, where to go! What possible danger is there? Voldemort's dead Hermione. Harry killed him." She said fiercely. I hung my head.

"I know. But there's really not much, I mean honestly Ginny, we can just go see Calla and-" I stopped halfway. We would try, but I knew it wouldn't work. We would definitely need a plan B. As if she read my mind, Ginny smiled.

"I guess we better get planning then, huh?" We apparated back to her house, trying not to let on we knew anything. I just didn't feel comfortable yet about telling the others. I knew Ron would care less, and Harry, well, he had a problem of over thinking things sometimes.

* * *

"Hey Calla, can we talk to you?" She jumped.

"Um, sure Ginny, I guess."

"Alright, well, I'm sure we've asked you quite a lot, but, can you tell me what happened to your mom? Is there anything you remember?" Calla practically glared at her, then venomously looked at me.

"She should know. She was there. If she doesn't know, that's her problem. The nine year old practically spat. She stumble-ran up the stairs, to her room, as Ginny straightened up.

"That got us practically no where. So, what now? How in Merlin's name are we going to find out what Voldemort wanted from Calla?" I thought about it for a second.

"We ask who was there." I mouth went into a grim line. "Starting, with Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N :: Yay! Another chapter! So, I've realized that the chapters have been really short, and for that, I'm sorry, but it seems like when I add something else it's all either fluff, or filler, which are two things I really wanted to avoid in this story. So, thanks for reading and reviewing, and your ENORMOUS amounts of patience!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Person POV**

Ginny's face was set in a determined expression.

"I completely agree with you 'Mione, but how do you expect Ron, Harry, and everyone else to understand?"

"I don't." She said simply.

"Then, you're not telling them."

"Precisely. Now, I completely understand if you don't-"

"Bloody hell 'Mione, how many times do I have to say I'm going with you!" Ginny yelled exasperatedly.

"Going where?" Harry and Ron walked in, dirty and ragged from degnoming the garden.

"Um, Hogwarts. To visit Neville! We haven't seen him in ages you know."

"True, we should come too! How about it, Ron?" He shrugged his shoulders, while Hermione and Ginny exchanged nervous glances.

"Um, well, you see, it's nothing really, I was just telling Ginny she didn't have to-" Ginny stomped on Hermione's foot.

"And well, um-" Hermione tried to find a different excuse. Harry sat down, half smirking, half frowning.

"Hermione, I'm getting the feeling that you and Ginny aren't going to see Neville." Ginny sighed.

"Just tell them 'Mione."

"Fine. We're not going to Hogwarts. We're going to visit the Malfoys." With a rage of protest Harry jumped to his feet, and Ron stood next to him glaring.

"Bloody hell you're not 'Mione." She put her hands on her hips angrily.

"Who, exactly, Ronald gives you the permission to tell me what I can and cannot do?" She stomped over to him and thrust her wand near his throat threateningly.

"Please, do tell. Because I would like to know what gives you the right to boss me around! I'm not in school anymore, the only rules I have to follow are my own. You can be concerned all you want, but there is no way in bloody _hell, _Ronald. Billius. Weasley; that you can tell me what to do!" With that Hermione apparated on the spot.

"Now where did she go?" Ginny was seething. Partly because her brother made Hermione's temper flare, and partly because Hermione left her behind.

"We'll help you find her, y'know. If you tell us why." Harry had calmed down a bit, but still looked pained to let Ginny and Hermione go.

"I don't think-"

"Merlin's beard, Ginny, come on! You two may have to go to Askaban for all you know! I mean, Lucius and Narcissa are still there, right?" Ginny gulped. She hadn't thought of that.

"Exactly." Harry smiled triumphantly, as Ginny nodded reluctantly.

"Ron, you did want to go, right, be protection of sorts, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not letting 'Mione and my little sister go after the _Malfoys, _Harry, duh."

"Who _says_-"

"Not that you two needed any protection," Harry back peddled hurriedly. Ginny scowled.

"Right, well, we have a problem, seeing as we don't know where 'Mione is." Ron interjected.

"Follow me you idiots. We're going to Hermione's house." They apparated on the spot once Ginny left a quick note about going to visit friends for a week.

Hermione hugged her parents goodbye, pretending that it was just a surprise visit. She _wasn't_ waiting for Ginny, so they could leave and find clues about her parent's niece. Nope. Hermione walked out the door with a smile and a wave, and down the street. Sure enough, a half hour later, Hermione saw Ginny apparate into the old alleyway near her house. She excitedly walked towards her, eager to start investigating. But Hermione groaned as she saw Harry and Ron come into view too. Ginny ran to meet her halfway.

"I couldn't get rid of them 'Mione! I tried everything! Honestly." Hermione tried to look angry at Harry and Ron, but really, it gave her comfort that they insisted on coming. Almost like old times, even though those old times often involved getting someone (mainly Harry) in mortal danger. In spite of whatever she might've said before, she smiled.

"Hermione, if you think that we're going to let you-"

"Ronald, please. Shut up! I get it, you're coming."

"Alright, well, what, Hermione, exactly, do you plan to do?" Harry asked. "I mean, you can't expect to waltz into Askaban saying you want to see Narcissa and Lucius!"

"Of course not Harry. We're going to see Draco." Ron spluttered and coughed.

"First name basis, are we, 'Mione? With that slimeball?" She sighed.

"Honestly, Ron, does it really matter right now?" He grumbled.

"That's great Hermione, but are you sure he still lives in the manor?" She nodded curtly.

"Yes. And we're going to ask him first, see if he knows. If you remember correctly, Ron and Harry, that's where they kept a few of their prisoners." Hermione winced a bit at the painful memory, and looked down at her wrist. _Mudblood. _The word scarred her hand, but it was faint.

"Yeah, we remember. But what, exactly, are we finding out?" Ginny sighed.

"Why Hermione's cousin was with Voldemort for the past six years." Ron's mouth went agape.

"You never told us you had a cousin-"

"Well I just remembered, okay Ronald?"

"Well, who is it? Why isn't her mum doing this? Why-"

"Because her mom is dead!" Hermione yelled. "And if you don't-"

"It's Calla, isn't it?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Because when we were at Grimmauld place, she acted like she knew exactly where everything was, like she'd been taken there before. And on the family tree in the living room, she saw Bellatrix and Narcissa, well, I think I told her they were dead, but she didn't look any happier. It was like she personally knew the terrifying side of them."

"Wouldn't surprise me, you know. If she really was with Voldemort for most of her life up until recently." Ginny stated matter of factly. "Now, are we going to see if the ferret knows something, or not?"

**Whew! Another chapter! This story is finally getting back on track! Yay! It feels good to be writing again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Before they even knocked, a house elf had opened the door, muttering.

"Master won't like this, no, no, not all master hates mudbloods and blood traitors alike. Oh yes." The elf's eyes grazed Harry's forehead. "Well if it isn't _the _Harry Potter. Come to set the world free of Voldemort, mm?"

"Sorry, um. He's already gone. But we have a couple of questions for-" The elf cackled.

"They don't know! They have no clue! Ah, but Mubby does. Oh yes." Mubby smiled manically.

"Mubby! Get out of here!" The four looked into the hallway as Mubby turned around.

"Y-Yes, master's son. Right away master's son. But master's son must remember that master dislikes-"

"The war is over Mubby! Go make some tea or something!" Draco scowled at the elf.

"House elf imprisonment! Why, if-"

"Oh, shut it Granger. We don't have any of our other houselves. He's the _only_ one that didn't go. You must be bloody proud, spew is in fact making a comeback. Had to promise the others wages and clothes but they're still out there. Doing who knows what. Said they'd come back when the other elves got their rights too." Draco scowled again.

"Good." Hermione smiled, but it disappeared as she remembered why she was here. "We need to ask you a few questions.

"What don't we know Harry? Did you hear the elf? Seemed bloody evil, that one did." Ron muttered behind the two girls. Harry only nodded. He wanted to know too, but now wasn't the time to ask.

"No."

"Excuse me? You don't even know-"

"What do you _mean_ I don't know! Witches and wizards and squibs alike come and laugh at my house, scowl at my name! Of course I know why you're hear, should've expected you lot sooner! Come to brag, right, at how I was bloody wrong and a bloody idiot and how I'm so lucky for the ministry not carting me off to Azkaban!" Ginny and Hermione cringed.

"No, Malfoy, that's _not_ why we've come. Now will you let us in? It's going to rain." Without any consent, Ginny pushed open the door, and the four trooped inside. Draco muttered curses as they stood in the dim looking hallway.

"Well, what do you want Weaselette?" Ginny scowled and took a step forward, but Hermione pushed her back slightly.

"We want to know, if you anything about a little girl, named Calla. She was taken by a death eater and most likely brought to Voldemort approximately six years ago. I need to know why." Draco spluttered a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're crazy. What would he want with a little girl?" He looked flustered.

"I think you're lying Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't want to come back with Veritaserum, now would I?" He gulped.

"Well, I don't know anything about why, if I were you I'd just give up. Be happy she's alive." Harry took a step forward, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"Tell us, right now, Malfoy. Why did Voldemort want Calla!" Ron pulled our his wand too.

"Alright, alright! He kept saying she was some sort of key! That's all I know, I swear!"

"A key to what, Malfoy?" He gulped.

"I told you! I don't know!" Hermione pulled Harry and Ron's arms down.

"Thank you Malfoy. Now, one last question. What would your parents know about this?"

"A lot more than I do. Bloody hell, you'd really go into Azkaban Granger?" She nodded stiffly.

"If that's what it comes to. I will. I will see you at work, won't I Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger. You will." Without another word, Hermione walked out the door, the others trailing behind her. Outside, they walked past Mubby, who was gathering herbs, laughing gleefully.

"The chosen one still does not know! But Mubby does, oh yes. He has served the Dark Lord well, yes. Never lost respect for him, Mubby hasn't! But those wizards and witches, where are they now? Dead, or in Azkaban, oh yes!" Mubby cackled as he picked some tea leaves. "Mubby knows, more than master even!" He smiled manically at Harry, who cringed slightly.

"I don't like that house elf. Do you think he knows something about Calla 'Mione?" She looked at Mubby uneasily.

"Maybe. But he also may be a little insane. He still seems to think Voldemort's alive, Harry. That can never be a good sign."

"I agree with 'Mione, Harry. It's probably just crazy." They got to the gate, and opened it.

"He, Ronald. Adress him like a person, not an object." Ron sighed, as they stepped onto the street.

"Where to next, 'Mione? Azkaban?" Ginny put on a brave face.

"I suppose. But, maybe it's best that only I-"

"Merlin's beard Hermione! Stop it already! Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you!"

"Yeah, and we're not letting you go into Azkaban by yourself." Harry added.

"Against the rest of the Malfoys and Death Eaters, 'Mione, you must be insane!"

"Fine! Fine! We're going together, I get it!"

"Are you sure you understand?" Ginny asked. "Because it seems like you're trying to get rid of us awfully hard."

"No, I'm not! I'm just giving you the chance to back out!"

"You'd really think we'd back out of this?"

"I don't know Harry, okay?"

"Well, why don't we go find a place to sleep for the night or something? I don't really feel like going to Azkaban today. Not after the ferret and Mubby." Ginny said.

"I agree, besides, maybe we need to form some sort of back up plan or something.

"Blimey. Another quest." Ron muttered, as Hermione smiled faintly. 'Hold on Calla, we're going to figure out what happened to you.'

**Yay! Two chapters, in one day! Look at what vacation does to you! **


	10. Chapter 10

"_You worthless little girl." Gray smoke swirled around her. "You are nothing. You have failed me." The smoke made it hard to breathe. Calla coughed as she tried to look at the walls around her. She screamed._

"_Do you remember this place little one?" Bellatrix crooned. "Do you remember Malfoy Manor?" Her laugh brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't see them. She could only see smoke, and walls. But she could hear them, oh yes._

"_You were supposed to bring the necklace to me, brat!" She could feel wind swirling around her, the smoke as it tightened itself around her waist. She wailed. She was three again. The memory of her mother was as fresh in her mind as it had ever been. Green light began to shoot and rocket off the walls in every direction._

"_Mother, what's happening? Who's that girl?"_

"_Be quiet Draco, take her dowstairs."_

"_You mean down with-"_

"_Yes, Draco. She is a key." Calla could feel her wrists being twisted behind her. She screamed again._

_Her voice began to grow hoarse._

"_Help me, help me, please!"_

"_No one will help you." The voice hissed. A snake form slithered from the biggest cloud hovering above her head._

"_Unless you get me the necklace." She whimpered. She was nine again._

"_Get me the necklace, dear girl, and I will show you what I can do. I am the most powerful wizard in the world. I can even bring your mother back. You see, I need you to do this for me Calla. Get me the necklace, and I won't hurt those you love. Get me the necklace!"_

"_No!" Hisses, and gasps of disbelief echo around the room._

"_You dare defy the Dark Lord?" A hand closed her her throat, cutting her off in mid-scream._

"_Calm, Bella, calm." Nails grazed her neck, the point of a wand was pushed against her chin. She whimpered._

"_Now, Calla, if you cannot cooperate, I will need to go to serious lengths to get what I need. Unnecessary lengths. Someone, could get hurt." A high pitched laugh reverberated off the walls._

"_I won't. There isn't anyone else you can take away from me." She said defiantly._

"_Oh, how wrong you are child. I can look into your mind. I can read you like a book. Can't I, Draco?"_

"_Y-yes. My Lord." The boy named Draco stammered. He was fourteen. Bellatrix was alive. 'She's supposed to be dead.' Calla thought, frightened._

"_Would you like to see me, Calla? Would you like to know who you serve?"_

"_I'm not serving you!" She screamed, as a large snake shot out and wrapped itself around her body, tightening it's grip._

"_Nagini, our guest seems to be unable to comprehend, exactly, what I mean." The snake hissed, as Calla gasped for air._

"_Help me!"_

"_No one can help you Calla. No one, unless you get me the necklace." She gasped._

"_Never." With a hiss of outrage, she felt the wand being pulled away from the bottom of her chin._

"_Crucio!" Calla flew up into the air. It felt like her insides were being pulled away from each other, like each rib was getting ripped apart, and thrown against the inside of her body. She couldn't even scream. Her lungs felt like they were collapsing, it was like she couldn't breathe. She felt her body try and twist itself into unnatural ways. She felt like someone was ripping her apart, hitting her, and twisting her all at once._

_With a thump she landed on the floor, tears streaming down her face, the ability to scream finally given to her. For what seemed like hours she laid there. She could feel the vibrations of laughter and footsteps circling around her._

"_Now, will you do what I ask?" She nodded meekly._

**I know this is a short chapter, but this really needed to be separate in itself. I'll hopefully be putting the next chapter up soon! Reviews are helpful, so I know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Third Person POV**

A whisper of 'Hermione' filled the room. Hermione opened her eyes, as the other names of her companions came floating out of a faint silvery thing.

A patronus.

"Hermione, it's me, Molly. Are you there? Come back to the burrow. Calla's asking for you, she's had a terrible nightmare, the poor girl." The patronus disappeared with a pop, as the young woman started to shake Ginny awake.

"Ginny! Ginny, Ginny wake up!" The red head rolled over.

"Mm?"

"I have to go to the Burrow. Calla needs me apparently. Something about a nightmare." Ginny slowly sat up, mumbling.

"When are you leaving?"

"Right now?"

"Mione, it's two in the morning!"

"I know, but maybe Calla will tell me something, that will put the pieces of this together." Ginny muttered.

"Well, I'm going with you then. I need one of mum's breakfasts."

"Ginny, we haven't even been gone a week."

"Well, I'm going to wake Harry and Ron. They'll want to see Fred and George." Hermione felt a strange sense of urgency, like there was some warning that she was missing.

"Alright, hurry up then."

Within the hour the four had arrived at the Burrow. Hermione darted in, and almost flew up the staircase. When she got to Calla's room, she could see the girl on her bed, crying her eyes out. Molly had her arms wrapped around the child as she stepped through the door.

"Calla?" Hermione spoke softly. Why had Calla asked for her?

"H-Hermione?" Hermione sat down on the other side of Calla, reaching her arms out to hug her. At that moment the other three entered the room.

"Mum, what's going on?" Ginny asked, from the door.

"Oh nothing, Calla just had what must've been a terrible-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hermione scrambled away from Calla, who suddenly had a terrifying look in her eyes.

And she was holding a knife. Hermione looked down to examine her arm. A large gash had appeared, slowly oozing blood. Her face was white with surprise.

"Where is it?" A voice, quite unlike Calla's growled, as the girl aimed the knife at Hermione's heart. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Protego!" The shield came up instantly, right before the knife could touch her skin.

"Calla, listen to me! You don't know what you're doing!" Hermione yelled as the knife clattered to the ground. Molly looked terrified, and the others stood there as if in a stupor, too surprised to do anything.

Calla snarled, and without a second thought stole Ron's wand, which was just hanging out of his pocket.

"Calla, give that back. Now." Harry demanded, snapping out of the trance.

"Once she gives me the necklace." With a vicious wave of the wand, the shield evaporated, and Calla picked up the knife.

"Where is it Mud-blood?" Molly gasped. Calla raised the wand, and pointed it at Hermione.

"Bloody hell Hermione, stupefy her!" Harry yelled, as he shot the spell at Calla. Without even looking at him, she deflected it.

"Someone's acting through her!" Ginny yelled, as Ron lunged for his wand. He tackled Calla to the ground, and wrestled his wand out of her grip, but she managed to push him away, at the same time cutting his cheek with the knife. Molly screamed with horror, finally pulling out her wand, and tried to stupefy Calla also. This time, she dove behind the bed. All wands pointed at the bed.

"Careful, she has a knife," Ron snarled angrily, clutching his cheek.

"Who's using her?" The screams and yells aroused everyone else in the house also, and they came running into the room.

"What's happened? What happened?" Arthur Weasley demanded, out of breath.

"I don't know! Calla had a nightmare, and she asked for Hermione, so I asked her to come, and Calla just started attacking her!"

"Wait. Calla, what necklace?" A hiss erupted from the little girl's throat as she jumped up and put up a shield around her and Hermione.

"You know what necklace Hermione."

"No! I don't!" Calla's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"That's. Not. True!" Calla was shaking. "Just give me the necklace!"

"No!" The scream hadn't come from anyone else in the room, except Calla. Hermione screamed when the little girl's eyes flashed red, then back to their normal color. Calla crumpled to the ground, before anyone could even move.

"St-Stop. P-Pl-P-Please." She was pleading with herself now, writhing on the floor, as if someone had put the Cruciatus Curse on her. Molly moved forward, but she couldn't penetrate the shield that had surrounded Calla. An instant later, she went still, the only indicator that still told them she lived was the shallow breaths Calla was taking.

Shaking, Hermione stepped toward the girl, despite the protests. She bent down cautiously, her wand held firm, just in case. She gently extended her hand when Calla shot straight up, looking frightened, as if something was after her. She looked at Hermione, her eyes darting to the gash on her arm. Letting out a cry, she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, sobbing into her shoulder, while everyone stood stock still, scared and thoroughly confused.


End file.
